


Twists and Turns

by OhNoHello



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Boat Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom!charon, shmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello
Summary: Flowing from Styx to Phlegethon to Lethe. Snaking around the bends of Asphodel deep into the quiet of Elysium under the bridges of the Temple. Across lazy waters and over roaring white water. The occasional waterfall here and there. Whatever twists and turns Styx had in store for Charon he endured with the same practised ease as breathing.Despite being the ferryman to the dead, with his rules and rigidity, Charon was flexible. Fluid and adaptable like the river he traveled down. Having undergone numerous changes in leadership and the overhaul structure of the underworld itself, still Charon stood as permanent of a fixture as life and death.There was little difference that would change Charon's overall nature.Well. Maybe one thing.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Twists and Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Mar drew [ this amazing piece of glory](https://twitter.com/leggycake/status/1355348960077094914?s=19) and I was instantly struck with inspiration and just HAD to write a bottom Charon fic 
> 
> so here it is! 
> 
> I didn't edit this and I'm not sorry :v

Flowing from Styx to Phlegethon to Lethe. Snaking around the bends of Asphodel deep into the quiet of Elysium under the bridges of the Temple. Across lazy waters and over roaring white water. The occasional waterfall here and there. Whatever twists and turns Styx had in store for Charon he endured with the same practised ease as breathing. 

Despite being the ferryman to the dead, with his rules and rigidity, Charon was flexible. Fluid and adaptable like the river he traveled down. Having undergone numerous changes in leadership and the overhaul structure of the underworld itself, still Charon stood as permanent of a fixture as life and death. 

There was little difference that would change Charon's overall nature. 

Well. Maybe one thing. 

Charon heard the beating of wings long before he felt the rush of warm air. The sonic heralding of a incoming welcomed visitor long before he could enact any surprise. Still, Charon rowed as if he had not been made aware. 

Two taps to his shoulder and Charon turned to greet his lover. Only to instead be greeted by empty air. Charon's head cocked, smoke seeping as a grumble of confusion passed through him. He turned to search the horizon and had only a moment to register the nearness of a face before he was assaulted. 

His hat was taken from his head, pulled to the side in a mock shield to hide from prying eyes what went on behind it's brim. Soft lips met his mouth in a brief but vivacious kiss. As many times as Charon underwent this treatment, it was always a shock. 

Just as quick as it came, the kiss was over and Charon was basked in the glow of Hermes, messenger to the gods. Quick clever eyes and grin made of mischief. His wings fluttered with an uncontainable joy that matched Charon's own. 

"Got you there my fair associate," Hermes said in that quick clipped way of his. "You really ought to be quicker on your feet." 

He fluttered away, stealing Charon's hat with him, and hovering just over Lethe's white spray. Droplets kissing at his ankles. 

"Heeeoo," Charon said. 

"That is an excuse and we both know it," Hermes said, fixing the hat on his head. It was far too big for him and tilted to the side. "You're just going to have to learn to keep up with me, my big boatman." 

The nature of Hermes and Charon's relationship had been just as winding as the Styx itself. Having taken twists and turns from their introductions to their acclimation to a natural respect. Hermes had entwined himself into Charon's life, making himself just as integral as his boat, as gold, as the dead, as the river. How it had gone from respect to friendship to something far greater. It had snuck upon Charon, arriving in his life far before he was aware. Hermes, always quicker than Charon, always one step ahead. 

Hermes circled around the great skiff, keeping the hat firmly fixed to his head and eyes on his lover. 

"You have an empty skiff, associate. Out for a little pleasure cruise? Enjoying your peace and quiet?" 

Charon enjoyed these social calls from Hermes. When they had first started and Hermes had surprised Charon outside of their duties, he had not known what to think. As time had gone on and they had grown closer, the nature of these visits once again transformed. 

From Hermes' tone, Charon could tell just what kind of visit that particular day was going to be. 

Hermes took a seat a top the skiff's bow, his legs propped along the swell of the crest. The end of his chiton rode up, showing off not so will hidden curves of the more interesting parts of Hermes. 

Charon rested his oar on the ground. 

"There's a gleam in your eye big man, I can see it," Hermes said, as if he hadn't been the one to put it there. "You seem to have some awful expectations all of the sudden." 

"Huuoo," Charon huffed, walking the length of the boat. It rocked on the water with every step. 

"Who? Me?" Hermes said, resting a hand upon his chest dramatically. "How dare you insinuate such devious behavior. I would never manipulate your feelings so." 

From the way he fought a restrained smile, it was obvious to both of them how much of a farce his feint was. 

"I am a creature of greater integrity than you take me for." 

Charon huffed out a sound of disbelief, a purpled plume rising around his face like a chimney. 

Hermes opened his mouth with some other farce, but it was immediately quelled the second Charon's hand touched his ankle. Jovialities died in his throat and teasing smile turned genuine and weak. He maintained that eye contact, intense with vulnerability, as Charon's hand crept up his leg. Over the lip of his boot, Hermes shivered when death cold fingers touched his sun kissed skin. Up over powerful calves on to powerful thighs, higher still where Charon could slip his fingers under the band wrapped around Hermes' thigh. 

"You see?" Hermes whispered.

Charon wrapped his hand around Hermes' thigh and yanked the feather light god off the bow of his skiff. Laughter rang out across the Elysium fields and the hat fell from his hand. In a motion that was becoming increasingly more practiced, Charon sat back on a skiff bench, dragging his lover to drape across his lap. Squeezed by legs that ran the greatest of distances at the fastest speeds, blessed with one on either side of him. Nimble fingers came up to frame Charon's face as laughter tickled his teeth. He rested his hands on Hermes' back, pushing the god against him. Embraced against one another in their most final state. 

Hermes kissed with a ferocity of a dying man, eager and fervent, scrambling for Charon's adoration like he was the desert and Charon were an oasis. Lips wet and open, dragging across Charon's teeth. Tongue licking and tasting. Breathing in Charon's last breath. Greedy for every inch Charon gave him and still taking more. 

Charon was not much better, if only a fraction more restrained. He continued to touch, to map, to take inventory of what had been so freely offered to him. Tracing up those thighs that tensed under his fingertips, pushing up the hem of Hermes' chiton to reveal more skin. He pressed against the small of Hermes' back just to have the god arch painfully against him and groan into his mouth. 

Charon's hands trailed lower, looking for the delicious warmth he wished to be buried in. 

Hermes pulled back, halting their passion dead in its tracks. 

"Actually," Hermes whispered, his voice rasped with lust. "I was hoping we might do something a little different this time." 

Charon paused, his fingers just shy of touching the soft skin of Hermes' ample backside, chiton bunched up in his hand. He cocked his head once more, curious to the numerous ideas that dwelled within Hermes' devious mind. 

"Prior to our. . ." Hermes tapped his fingers along Charon's teeth as he mulled over the words. "Devotion to one another. This exclusive arrangement we have. I was a little more flippant with my partners. Call it an exploration, if you will. A discovery to find what I most enjoyed that led me to you." 

"Hhaa," Charon cooed and pressed Hermes closer. 

"Yes yes boss," Hermes said. "We can get sentimental, but I'm trying to tell you something." 

Charon quietly yielded and rested his hands on Hermes' hips, giving him his full attention. Hermes breathed in deep, whatever it was he wanted filled him with an apprehension that he hid under his false confidence. 

"I. . ." Hermes looked down between them. "Sampled a great deal of flavors. One such taste, I was the one who gave rather than received. Multiple times actually." 

Hermes hands trailed down the chest that enamored him, down to where Charon's interest had grown.

"And, boss," Hermes said. "While I am especially appreciative of everything you _give_ me." 

His touch slid over Charon's hardness, enough to make him hiss pleasurably. 

"I was wondering if you might indulge me in my other appetites." 

Hermes' fingers massaged Charon tantalizingly slow, Charon's sole focus becoming that loving hand and the words slipping from Hermes' lips. Hermes leaned in close, tilting to place a gentle kiss on Charon's jaw. Charon, in turn, tipped his head to give his lover access. 

"I want to _feel_ you Charon," Hermes whispered against Charon's neck. "Think of it. Me buried deep inside you. You wrapped tight around my cock." 

Writhing in Charon's lap, Hermes could have asked for the world and Charon would have given it to him. Hand on his cock, teeth nipping down his neck, Charon would bend to Hermes' will. 

He dug into his sack of obols and dug out a bottle that had become a familiar staple to Hermes' visits. He held up the bottle and the contents caught the unnatural veridian light of Elysium. Hermes pulled back, eyes on the offering, before flicking up to Charon. 

"You spoil me, associate," he said, plucking the bottle from Charon's fingers. He rested two fingers to Charon's chin and tilted his face up. "I promise that I'll be _so very_ gentle." 

"Hhaaaa," Charon sighed. 

Hermes captured Charon's mouth and singular attentions once again. He worked at the tie of Charon's collar with the same deft skill he always possessed, eager vigor he always possessed, thrumming with a new excitement. Coins clinked together in a cacophonous rattle and the collar clanged as they hit the ground.

"Lay down," Hermes muttered, the smoke that filled Charon whispering from his lips. 

Hermes rose from Charon and into the air to give Charon the freedom of movement. Charon hesitated, Hermes' proposal settling in the forefront of his mind. His heart beat heavy as it had on their first bouts of intimacy as it would with every new curve Hermes throws at him. 

The trust was always stronger. 

Charon crawled to the floor of the boat and stretched his body out. 

Hermes settled at his side, his wings coming to a rest with a gentle gust. Resting on his knees, he leaned his hands to Charon's chest. Fingers searched through the folds of Charon's robes until he found skin. He peeled thick swaths of cloth open until greyed flesh was revealed. Until the soft glow from Charon's illuminated bones glowed across Hermes' face. 

Hermes bowed his head and placed gentle kisses on his sternum, trailing down the soft purple light that outlined his anatomy. A delicate finesse that was foreign on Hermes, but not unappreciated. The way he cataloged and made his way further down betrayed a side of Hermes' sexual appetites that Charon had not been privy to before. 

Hermes laughed, mouth wide against Charon's skin. He looked up, a sinister gleam in his eyes. 

"Your heart is racing, dear associate," he said. "Nervous?" 

"Ggrraah," Charon complained and pushed a firm hand to the center of Hermes' face. Laughter tickled his palm. 

"Alright alright," Hermes said. He pressed another kiss to the small of Charon's ribs. "Alright." 

A handful at a time, Hermes bunched up Charon's robes, pulling them up his legs. The soft temperate air of Elysium and chill of the spray shivered up his bare skin. He flinched as Hermes' touch etched up his thigh, twisting to soft inner parts. Hermes bit his lip in restrained excitement. 

"Sshhh," Hermes hushed and Charon could hear the laughter in it. 

"Hnnnggrr," Charon grumbled, propping up onto his elbows. 

"Are you sure?" Hermes asked, pressing another kiss into Charon's flank. 

His hand disappeared up Charon's robes, finding his cock, hard and waiting. Charon puffed out a breath and flopped back down, relishing in familiar ground. The touch of Hermes' hand over his chest, digging into muscles, across is cock, pulsating a short, loving squeeze. 

"Hhuurr," Charon rumbled. 

Hermes' hand slid further down, between Charon's legs, where Charon hadn't thought a loving touch would caress. In that moment, it fully settled into Charon what they were about to do. Apprehension tensed Charon, a hesitation, a momentary question. Charon sucked in a groan, his body tensing at the contact. He slid a hand over his eyes. 

A series of slow gentle kisses made their way up Charon's chest, to his collar bone. Hermes' laughter still burbled under his breath, felt where Hermes had draped across Charon. He peeled away Charon's hand, smiling softly and blocking out the ethereal light. God of thieves and trickery, but there was no lie in his eyes, only honest love in his smile.

"Are you sure?" 

There was no other answer. 

Charon reached up to the back of Hermes' neck and pulled him down into another kiss. Hermes reacted quickly, pursing his lips to accept the shower of devotion Charon had for his lover. Still tense from anticipation, his fingers involuntarily tightened around Hermes' neck before he was aware, but Hermes only laughed. 

Still allowing Charon's grip, Hermes sat up, and uncorked the bottle, making sure to keep it in Charon's view. Waiting on an answer. 

Charon nodded. 

"Then breathe," Hermes said, smile honey sweet as he dribbled viscous amber oil over his fingers. 

In a holy sort of reverence, Hermes bowed again to place gentle appraising kisses to Charon's chest. His hand slid back to its place without detour. He nudged Charon's leg, urging it to prop up, urging his hips to lift. To give Hermes the access he required. Fingers smoothly curling to slip into the crevice of Charon's ass. 

A whine died in Charon's throat and he slid his hand over his face again. The wet of the oil kissed his hole as Hermes traced around the ring. 

"Relax, associate," Hermes murmured against his skin. "And I told you to breathe." 

Hermes tapped Charon's chest twice, a reminder to use a function his immortal body did not wholly need. 

"Hhaaaa," Charon breathed, the smoke he had held coming out in a great plume. Without the tension of held breath, his body relaxed. 

Hermes pressed his finger in. 

It was a slow affair. A careful entrance. Smooth without inhibitions. 

Charon sucked in a quick breath, but did not tense up. Another pleasant kiss, another stroke of his chest, and he settled again. 

The finger within him slid in and out, twisted and turned, slicked him up with the oil that had been so generously applied. It was a odd sensation. Having done the same to Hermes time and time again, he knew the ministrations, but on the receiving end, he could not tell quite what was happening, just that it was. 

He stretched and knew that more had been shoved inside him. 

"Breathe big man," Hermes said between caresses and kisses. "Keep breathing for me." 

"hhheeeo," Charon whined. 

"That's it." 

Charon could feel the smile on his chest, the fingers sread him, slick him, slide in and out. 

"Relax yourself for me, my dear boatman. You're doing so well, spreading yourself open for me. I can feel how tight you are." 

"Haaaaa." Charon tilted back his head, tightened his hand over his eyes, felt the gold flush across his chest. 

The hand on the back of Hermes' neck alternated between tight and slack. The curled ends of his hair brushed against Charon's rings, his grip sometimes too tight, but Hermes did nothing to push him off. 

Teeth raked across Charon's chest, a small pleased noise escaping Hermes. Fingers spread and strained against the tight heat of Charon. Charon pushed his foot against the floor, raised his hips higher. 

Pushed back against those fingers. 

"I can't wait to be inside you boss," Hermes said, raising his head. Eyes eager and filled with a hunger. "You don't know how much I want this." 

Charon was breathing. He was peering out from under his fingers just to see the breathless joy upon Hermes' face. Hermes reached to touch him, not to remove his feeble shield, but to brush aside long locks from his face. 

"You don't realize how beautiful you are," Hermes whispered. 

Charon ducked behind his hand again. 

With a smile Charon could _feel_ , Hermes pulled away. Gone was the weight on his chest and the neck beneath his hand. Gone were the slippery fingers that had been working him over so sweetly. Replaced with an emptiness that was far more strange that the stretch. The want to be filled again took Charon by surprise. 

The soft flutter of wing and the brief shadow that moved over Charon told him that Hermes had repositioned. It was only when his robes were plucked off his body that Charon peeked again. 

"Gguueee," Charon said. 

Hermes looked up, smile coy and wide. He pushed aside more of the voluminous cloth Charon wore until he was bare. 

"I want to see you," Hermes said, running his hands down Charon's body covetously. "All of you. I think you'll put on quite the show." 

"Hhmmnn," Charon said, finally letting his hand fall to his side. 

Hermes was gentle, as promised, as he pushed aside Charon's legs, spreading him wide and exposed. Vulnerable in front of the one being he'd ever allow that of. Hermes' eyes appraised and approved of what he saw, keeping low and all of Charon's erogenous parts. 

Once again, he poured from the bottle, tilting it over a proud dick that stood tall for Charon. He slicked it over his shaft, around his head, until it glistened. His gaze flicked back up to Charon's own and Charon remembered to breathe. 

Hermes moved closer, lining himself flush in place. He rubbed his dick over Charon's hole, testing, and as gentle as he promised, pushed inside. 

It was not painful. Charon knew pain, and what Hermes gave to him was not that. Odd, foreign, strange, but no hurt. A swelling as he was slowly filled, as Hermes pushed himself far deeper than fingers could go. 

Charon raised his body at the same speed Hermes entered it. 

"Oh, boss," Hermes said, gripping Charon's thigh, head bowed. "Oh. Oh, Charon. You feel amazing. Better than I could have ever imagined."

Hermes still moved, Charon could see it rather than feel it. The way he bowed his head, eyes closed and sunken deep into pure sensation. How he filled Charon up, going deeper and deeper. How he slid across sensitive parts of Charon that he did not know he even had. How his hips came to rest flush against Charon's ass. 

Until he stopped. 

Hypocritical Hermes held his breath, enjoying the sensation of their intimate connection, until he puffed out a little laughter. A relief of tension that he had been holding long before fluttering down to Charon's boat. Hazy eyes finally opened and looked up to Charon, waiting on Hermes' direction. 

One by one, Hermes leaned forward, placing his hands on the flat of Charon's boat. He reached up and cupped Charon's face, sweet and gentle, the way he would a timid animal. 

Without any fanfare or warning, Hermes slowly rocked his hips. 

"Hhhmmm," Charon rumbled. 

"Yeah," Hermes agreed. 

Hermes went slow. So unlike him, it was stranger than the new feeling of being filled. It was a test, to see what he could do as Charon acclimated. 

Charon's thighs squeezed, pressing against Hermes, his heels digging into the wood. 

"Haaaaa," he breathed. 

Hermes grinned ferociously, more in line with the man Charon knew, and slapped his hand back down on the wood. He snapped his hips forward, enough to rock the boat and Charon all the same. Charon threw back his head with a choke when Hermes did it again. 

It was not the full force of an Olympian god, but it was more than enough. A strong healthy fuck, a snap of hips, an intention and want that was heard loud and clear when Hermes clapped against his skin. Hermes found his rhythm, not tantalizingly slow, no more treating Charon as if he were precious, but not at the speed Charon knew him to be. 

When Hermes accepted Charon's dick, he was still the one to set the pace. Choosing a torturous, relentless speed that was designed for pleasure and to solely get off. Selfishly chasing a high as he fucked back into Charon. 

Perpetually with all the control, as Hermes fucked into Charon, his needs were far less ego oriented. Charon's head rocked up to look at his lover, the one that took him so sweetly. His brows pinched high, mouth open as he panted, eyes only for Charon as he assessed Charon's wants and needs. At his attention, he stuttered with a whimper, his hips bucking hard without his command. 

"Please," he whined under his breath. "Please." 

"hhhuu," Charon whimpered. 

"Let me hear you, boss," Hermes begged. "I want to hear you." 

Another harsh fuck as the Hermes Charon knew and loved came out. As he lost himself in their coupling. 

"Haaa," Charon said. 

Hermes' smile spread, shaky as he lost himself to his own pleasure. His thrusts becoming harder, faster. 

"That's it, that's it," Hermes said. "That's it. Go ahead. Get loud." 

Hermes practically snarled the command, his feral nature restrained as he continued to think of Charon and only Charon. In an act of encouragement, he drove himself hard, shoving Charon into the shadow of the bow, enough that the clap of their flesh rang out over the fields.

"Hhheeeo," Charon wheezed, doing as Hermes said. 

Hermes fucked hard into him again. 

"Haaaa." 

And again. 

"Rrree." 

Hermes rut _hard_ into Charon, leaning in close, hovering over him. He paused, eyes darting possessively across Charon's form. 

"Get loud for me Charon," he hissed, on the cusp of his mighty power. 

Charon held his breath again, tensed again, teetering the edge with Hermes. His lover so mighty but slight between his legs, great as he smiled down upon him like blessings. A gentle caress to his cheek again, another plea, unintelligible through the fog of lust, _one more hard thrust,_ was all it took.

Charon threw back his head, gripped Hermes' flank in a tight hand, and released. 

_"Gggrrraaaggh!!_

Smoke plumed from him in a great column, catching on the lip of wood and mushrooming into the air. His jaw dropped, open and wide, even as sound caught in his throat. His fingers dug into Hermes, his back arched to meet his thrusts, looking for some hold, some more connection. 

Wanting Hermes to be buried inside him. 

_"Hhhhrrraagh!"_ Charon growled, his head whipping to the side as Hermes gave into his excitement. 

The typical hunger that ran rampant through Hermes came in full force. A pounding pace that lost all sense of care and finesse. A grinding that Charon hadn't realized he had been missing from his life. Hermes' dick rubbing and pushing and stretching against Charon's most vulnerable and sensitive of places. His fingers shook as they dug into Hermes, clutching for some sense of stability in the world that had been turned upside down. 

"More," Hermes ground out, asking the impossible of Charon. "More more more _more_!" 

He drove home hard into Charon, burying himself as deep as he could go, pushing forth all Charon had to offer. 

_"Rrrraaaggggh!!"_ Charon thundered and grass shuddered on the shore. Stone loosed from the caverns ceilings far above and rained droplets into Lethe's green waves. 

Hermes bit his tongue and hunched his back. His eyes squeezed shut, holding back a wave that came crashing down within him. A sight familiar to Charon of the greedy god's desire to never end. 

But end it did. 

He barked out a sob that was tinged with sadness and disappointment as he conceded to his orgasm. Charon could feel his dick dance within him, once again hitting the walls and eliciting hiccups from his purpled core. Hermes moaned and sighed as he filled Charon up. A soft thumping beat against the floor of Charon's boat as his leg danced in pleasure. Finally free of Hermes' relentless appetite, Charon could bask in the glory of his relief. 

Hermes sighed slowly, heavy hazy eyes opening to stare down at Charon. Satiated with all his want. 

His smile, happy and addled with half drunken silliness was all the reward Charon needed. 

Hermes held the end of his well exercised cock and pulled free from Charon's equally exercised hole, leaving Charon with that same hollow emptiness. He whined, shocked at how much he wanted Hermes to simply stay in him. 

Instead Hermes crawled up to curl at his side, too exhausted to fly. He rested his head on Charon's shoulder, seemingly ready to slip into slumber. 

"Sshhh shh shh," Hermes hushed. "I've got you." 

He reached down to wrap his hand around Charon's largely neglected cock.

Charon once again gasped and gripped the back of Hermes' neck. He had been fully content, as he always was, to simply let his erection fade away, secondary to Hermes' wants. That Hermes was always the one to be satisfied. 

Under Hermes' adoration and care, Charon allowed himself to be a little selfish. 

He hadn't realized just how close Hermes had dragged him with the fucking alone. How this masturbation would not take very long at all. Despite the way Hermes wrapped his hand around Charon's shaft, stroked his cock with a slow seduction, twisted his wrist and tightened his fingers. 

Charon would not last. 

Hermes hummed and leaned up to steal all the pathetic sounds that dared to escape. He rested his lips against Charon, kissing him, his jaw, his neck again. 

It was enough. 

With a quiet whimper and no ferocity, Charon came. Not an explosion or even a twitch, just a gasp and he released into Hermes' hand. Hermes kept his leisurely stroke, lazily drawing his hand up and down Charon's cock, until Charon twitched from the over stimulation of it all. Until Charon sighed back into the comforting curve of his skiff. 

Sated, Hermes once again settled down. He draped a leg over Charon's thigh, head and hand on his chest, curled in close to bask in a moment of rest. Charon couldn't move, still dazed and fucked out, spread as if Hermes were still between his legs. Arm curled around his lover protectively. 

He could only stare up into the sky to reflect on all that had passed.

"Thanks boss," Hermes murmured, ready to slip into a post coitus coma.

Charon resolved that they would need to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way softer and schmaltzier than I intended bc Charon is a delicate flower and needs to be treated as such 😤
> 
> Twitter: [OhNo_Hello](https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello)  
> Tumblr: [ScrumpyLikesThings](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
